Fairy Tail: Next Gen
by DrippingInGold
Summary: Fifteen years after the Grand Magic Games, the Fairy Tail guild is as lively as ever and filled with a new generation of wizards - the sons and daughters of our favourite heroes. One-Shots!
1. The Dragon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the OCs. Miiiiiiiiiine. **

**The Dragon**

Crickets chirped. A soft night breeze blew through the trees. Lucy sat with her legs crossed on the cool grass, her breathing even and her eyes closed. She heard a rustle directly opposite her and cracked an eye open.

"Nate," she said sternly, "quit fidgeting."

The little blonde boy in front of her sighed.

"I'm trying not to," he told her, "it's difficult. Everything's so quiet."

Nate was so much like his father, unable to sit still for even two seconds, always looking for action and adventure.

"We're meditating. It's supposed to be quiet."

"Your mother is right, young master Ignatius." Capricorn's deep voice accompanied the crunch of his cloven hooves over frosty grass.

"For your power as a celestial wizard to grow, you must become one with nature and the heavens. And for that, we must be quiet."

Nate sighed again and lowered his spiky head.

"I'll never get the hang of it," he lamented.

Lucy reached over and cupped her son's face in her hands.

"Of course you will, sweetheart. You just need a bit more practice. Shall we try again, Capricorn?"

The celestial goat nodded his horned head. Lucy resumed her original position and Nate mirrored her as Capricorn began to speak.

"Lift your eyes to the stars. Feel their light shining down on you. Feel the power they offer. Let that power seep into your body and become one with your energy. Now feel the wind as it brushes your skin. Hear the trees as they bend and sway. Bring yourself to their speed. Synchronize your breathing with nature. Feel your heart beat as one with the Earth."

Lucy took her eyes from the sky to peer at her son. She saw his chest rise and fall with slow, steady breaths. His eyes fluttered closed as he became fully immersed in the meditation. A windy vortex of golden light began to swirl around the boy, whipping his already wild hair around his head.

"That's it, young master," Capricorn encouraged, "feel the power of the stars, the strength they lend you."

"I feel it," Nate whispered, barely moving his lips, "right here."

The blonde boy slowly lifted a hand from his knee to rest on a place below his chest and above his stomach.

"Mama, I'm ready."

"Alright, sweetheart. Say the words, like I taught you."

Nate opened his eyes as he took a gleaming silver key from his jacket pocket and held it before him.

"I am the person who connects the mortal world to the celestial spirit world. Thou shalt respond to my call and pass through the gate."

White light began to gather, creating a luminous whirlpool around the tip of the key.

"Open a door to the Dragon constellation, Draco!"

For the first time in Ignatius Dragneel's nine years, a golden magic circle appeared beneath his feet, accompanied by the reverberating 'ding dong!' that heralded the arrival of a celestial spirit.

From the portal created by the key came a sinuous snake-like dragon with four stubby legs and a rectangular head. The spirit's long body coiled around itself as he spiraled into the sky.

After completing a wide arc, Draco twisted his body back down to earth and hovered just above their heads. Nate wondered briefly how the dragon could fly without wings as his mother helped him to his feet. The young boy gawked in admiration of the grand spirit.

"Woah!" the newly minted celestial wizard yelled to his new companion, "you're awesome!"

The dragon spirit was truly magnificent. The emerald scales along his body glinted in the moonlight and a fiery orange mane rippled down his back from head to tail. Matching orange whiskers sprouted from beside each nostril, above which golden eyes glinted mischievously. Draco flashed his sharp ivory teeth in a grin of appreciation at the compliment.

"You're enormous aswell!" Nate continued to gaze up in fascination.

When Draco opened his wide jaws, his voice was deep and rumbling, like boulders rolling down a mountain or thunder growling in the distance.

"If the master finds the dragon's size inconvenient, the dragon has another form he can take."

"Okay!" Nate shouted excitedly.

A puff of smoke and a 'ding dong!' later, the scaled behemoth was replaced with a shirtless boy in loose pants who looked to be about Nate's age. His unruly orange hair fell to his shoulders and stood out against alabaster skin while his playful smirk showed off pointed teeth. He would have looked like any other fun loving kid but for the smattering of bright green scales over his shoulders and down his back.

Draco approached Nate and bowed low to him,

"The dragon is pleased to make his new master's acquaintance."

The spirit's resounding timbre had been replaced with a higher, breezy lilt, much more befitting of his new body.

"Me too!" Nate exclaimed, "I mean, I'm Ignatius, but call me Nate."

Lucy rested a hand on her son's shoulder,

"Don't forget the contract," she told him gently, handing him a pad of paper and a pen.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Mama," the young mage gratefully took the implements from his mother, but before he could say a word to Draco, the porch light snapped on, bathing the lawn in yellow light.

"Oi, Luce!" a certain pink haired wizard called as he threw open the back, "what's with all the racket? You woke me and the baby!"

Natsu pouted as he gestured to the heavily blanketed bundle he held in his arms. A chubby hand darted from the folds of the wrapping and tried to grasp the dangling end of Natsu's scarf. The dragon slayer glanced down at his daughter and smiled before offering her his finger instead. The baby promptly latched on and shoved her father's finger in her toothless mouth.

"Sorry, Dad!" Nate called with a grin that could have been his fathers.

Natsu looked back up at the group on the lawn. Something was different but he couldn't quite put his finger (not the one in the baby's mouth) on it. He scrutinized the gathering with narrowed eyes. There was that weird goat-man from the spirit world, his golden-haired wife and their excitable son. But there was another boy with them, barefoot and slant-eyed.

"Wait, who's the kid?!" Natsu called back.

**I hope you liked it I haven't written fan fiction in forever…**


	2. Rosebud

**Thanks everyone for your kind reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. But I do own their children. **

**Rosebud **

It was early in the morning, to early for the guild to be very busy. A couple of members sleepily milled around tables and some of the livelier children had already begun their games. Mirajane was heating pans and cleaning plates and glasses, getting ready for the breakfast rush that would inevitably stampede through the doors.

Rose sat in a booth along the side of the hall, nervously twisting her fingers through her skirt. She heard the guild doors open and her eyes darted up, and then back down in relief. It was only Natsu and Lucy and their children. Lucy pushed the baby along in a stroller while Nate ran towards his friends, waving a silver key in the air and shouting about dragons.

Rose went back to waiting, glancing periodically towards the doors. She knew her friend wouldn't arrive at the guild until later, but she couldn't concentrate on anything else right now. So here she sat, fingers tipping over themselves in an anxious frenzy and wide blue eyes flittering over the guildhall.

"Rose?"

Rose jumped as she heard her name, but relaxed as she only saw Mira standing beside her table.

"Are you okay, darling? You look tense," the barmaid said worriedly,

"I'm fine, Mama, really," Rose gave a tentative smile but her mother didn't look convinced,

"Remember, you can tell me anything," Mira said to her daughter before setting a tall glass of orange juice in front of her and dropping a kiss on her head.

"Yes, Mama," Rose gave a real smile now as her mother smoothed back her hair, "I'm just waiting for Holly. I have something important to tell her, that's all."

"Alright, Rosebud - " Rose gave a groan at the embarrassing childhood nickname " - don't forget to come have some breakfast. Kinana's made blueberry pancakes."

Rose nodded and Mira returned to the bar, dress swishing and heels clicking against the wooden floor.

She was just taking a sip of her juice as the doors opened yet again. Rose almost choked on her drink as _he _crossed the threshold, arm in arm with his mother. In her booth, Rose ducked her head and shrunk into the corner, willing him to not look her way.

He didn't, just continued through the guild, laughing and joking, saying hello to friends and ordering breakfast. Rose's nervousness turned to rage and her heartbeat thundered in her chest. How dare he ignore her and act as though nothing had happened, even though it so clearly had?!

Rose was practically breathing fire when the trio she had been waiting for entered the guild: Elfman and Evergreen Strauss and their fourteen-year-old daughter, Holly, Rose's best friend and cousin.

Rose dashed to the front of the hall, her rage forgotten, and said a quick hello to Elfman and Evergreen before dragging Holly back to her booth.

Rose and Holly had been best friends since they were babies, close in age since their mothers had fallen pregnant at the same time. They had grown up together; cousins who were as close as sisters, even though their personalities were pretty much opposite.

Holly was tall, a tomboy dressed in blue shorts, a cropped green t-shirt and brown boots, her light brown hair drawn back in a braid. She loved the outdoors, always trying to coax Rose out for a hike or a swim in the river. In Rose's opinion, she was fearless, cradling snakes and spiders in her hands like they were kittens. Her green eyes glinted with adventurous spirit and she had a pale green guild mark stamped on the soft underside of her left forearm.

In contrast, Rose was a girly-girl in a dark pink halter neck dress that stopped mid-thigh, white knee socks and black t-strap heels. A pale pink ribbon held back her masses of wavy blonde hair and she accentuated her dark blue eyes with a coat of mascara. Rather than tromp through the woods like Holly, Rose preferred to spend her time curled in bed reading trashy romance novels she borrowed from Lucy and day dreaming about true love. Holly admired her best friend's boldness, how she always spoke her mind, no matter the consequences. Rose's white guild mark was on her upper thigh, the same place as her mother and aunt's, half covered by the skirt of her dress.

"What's wrong?" Holly questioned as Rose shoved her into the booth.

The blonde girl sat opposite her; nervous again, not sure she could say the words.

"Hey," Holly said, gently kicking her friend under the table, "tell me,"

Rose's gaze was solidly focused on her clasped hands as she mumbled something unintelligible under her breath.

"Come again?" the green eyed girl lent across the table so she could hear better.

"I kissed him," Rose whispered, barely audible over the growing clamour of the guild, "I kissed Midori,"

"You what?!" Holly shrieked, drawing the attention of several guild members. The brunette mage waved their stares away while urging her friend to continue.

"It was last night. I was helping Mama wash up and he was still here cause his mama had passed out,"

Holly nodded. That sounded like Cana, all right.

"Mama asked me to take the garbage out. It was heavy and he must have seen me struggling so he came to help. We were around the back, by the bins. I said thank you, he said no problem. And then he smiled at me and Holly, you know how I can't resist his smile, so I sort of leant forward and kissed him…"

Silence. Holly didn't say anything and neither did Rose. A single drop of condensation rolled down the glass of orange juice, forgotten.

"Then what happened?" Holly asked in a hushed tone,

"Nothing!" Rose wailed, "He just stood there! I ran away, looking like an idiot! He probably thinks I'm a stupid kid. Holly, what if he hates me?!"

Holly glanced over at the subject of their conversation. Midori Alberona, fifteen years old, the product of a drunken fling between Cana and Bacchus Groh during the Grand Magic Games and the object of Rose's affections. Right now he was play fighting with his friends, his button down shirt open all the way to display a dark green guild mark below the hollow of his throat. His dark brown hair flopped in front of his eyes as he sunk down into the stance for the Chop Hanging Palm. Sure, with his lean, muscular body and shaggy hair he was attractive but Holly didn't know what her best friend saw in him. He was just… _Midori_.

Fifteen years ago, Cana Alberona had taken a leave of absence from the guild, returning nine months later with a son she denied having named after a certain melon flavoured liqueur. Although Midori practised his father's magic, without alcohol for now, he had never met him and the guild was certain Cana had never told Bacchus about his son's existence.

"Have you told your dad?" Holly asked,

"No!" Rose exclaimed, eyes wide, "he would kill him!"

Holly nodded and shuddered as she imagined the lightning dragon slayer's fury when he found out some little punk had snubbed his precious daughter.

"What should I do, Holly?" Rose asked,

"Go talk to him," the brunette suggested, "You're doing yourself no good sitting here saying 'what if?' The only way you'll find out his true feelings is by asking him."

Rose nodded. Her friend's words made sense. She rose from the table and straightened her skirt. Her heels tapped across the floor in sync with her rapidly beating heart. She stopped beside Midori, where he was watching two of his friends sparring. She caught his attention by tugging his sleeve.

"Mi..dori…" she said, a slight waver in her voice,

The older boy turned to her and his brown eyes brightened when he saw her.

"Hey, Rosebud!" he greeted her with a smile – oh, God, that smile…

Rose opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off and drew her away form the crowd.

"Look, I wanted to, ah, say sorry… About last night," Midori rubbed a hand through his hair and his cheeks reddened with embarrassment, "you caught me off guard."

Rose was about to speak when he interrupted her with a nervous laugh,

"The truth is, I've wanted to… kiss you… for a while now," his gaze lingered on her lips, pink from the cherry gloss she'd swiped on this morning, "I never thought you'd make the first move though,"

Lost for words, Rose beamed up at him, her grin wide with happiness. To her surprise, she suddenly felt herself in his embrace, one hand on the small of her back, the other cradling her head and his lips on hers.

Rose's eyes gently closed as she wrapped her arms around Midori's neck and gave more force to the kiss, the catcalls of his friends falling on deaf ears.

As he drew away, she heard him whisper in her ear,

"I never could resist your smile."

**Hey guys, hope you liked it! Please review! And sorry, guest reviewer, but Laxus belongs with Mira… **


	3. The Best Father in Fairy Tail

**Writer's block was had. Also, found this really good anime, Otome Youkai Zakuro. If you haven't watched it, you definitely should. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**The Best Father in Fairy Tail**

The noonday sun beat down on Magnolia Park, the summer-green trees rustled their leaves as birds chirped in their branches. Citizens of Magnolia were out enjoying the perfect day: families having picnics, boys playing with their dogs and young lovers holding hands as they strolled along the paths.

A shout destroyed the peacefulness of the park.

"You're going down, Conbolt!"

"In your dreams, Dragneel!" came the taunting reply.

In the south corner of the park, two men were facing off as a large crowd looked on. Natsu's dark green eyes glared into Romeo's pitch black ones as Gray drew a chalk line across the path at their feet.

As the ice mage sprung back to his full height, he drew a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He caught his friend's attention with a loud cough.

"Excuse me, ladies, if you're quite done gazing into each others eyes - "

"Shut it, ice freak,"

" - I'll explain the rules." Gray continued, ignoring Natsu's stab at him and unconsciously undoing the top buttons of his shirt. He unfurled the paper.

"One lap around the park, on the course Jet marked out in blue. The first one back over this line wins. Magic is allowed, but strictly no flying."

He shot a pointed look over his shoulder at Happy, where he hovered under a 'Team Natsu' banner.

"If you leave the marked path, you are automatically disqualified and if you physically touch your opponent it's a forfeit too. If your stroller leaves the ground - "

"Wait," Jellal interjected from where he sat under a tree, "what does a stroller have to do with anything?"

"We're playing Stroller Derby, duh," Natsu pointed to where his six-month-old daughter sat in her pink stroller. She gurgled and clapped her little hands happily.

"But… Why?" the sensible blue haired wizard asked,

"For ultimate glory and the title of 'Best Father in Fairy Tail'," Romeo told him like it was obvious.

"I know I'm new here," Jellal had been married to Erza for ten years but only joined Fairy Tail recently, "but isn't that dangerous?"

"Not at all," Romeo said, lifting his eight-month-old son, Hamlet, from his stroller to hold him up to Jellal, "they wear helmets."

Jellal inspected the little black helmet that was fitted snugly over Hamlet's head and buckled securely under his chin. The baby giggled and reached for a lock of the mage's blue hair.

"And Lucy and Wendy are okay with this?"

"Pfft," Natsu scoffed, "they'd murder us if they even knew about it!"

Jellal shook his head at the hopelessness of his comrades and returned to his seat under the tree.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Gray glared at Jellal, "if your stroller leaves the ground at any point, you instantly lose."

Gray then turned to the crowd. It was mainly made up of male Fairy Tail members, roughly divided into Romeo and Natsu supporters.

"And now I'll introduce the competitors," Gray announced in a booming commentator voice, undoing a few more buttons on his shirt. He threw his arm to the left gesturing at Romeo,

"Team Conbolt, the challengers! Romeo and Hamlet!" Romeo raised his fist and held Hamlet to his chest as applause rained on him, Macao and Wakaba cheering especially.

Gray now turned to motion at Natsu,

"And defending their title, Team Dragneel, Natsu and Layla!"

Natsu raised his daughter above his head as cheers thundered from beneath his banner.

"Stroller Derby is MANLY!" he heard Elfman call,

"Go Natsu!" Happy shouted.

Gray turned back to Natsu and Romeo, "contestants, ready yours babies."

Romeo clipped Hamlet into his stroller and made sure his helmet was on tight enough. Natsu found Layla's helmet and clipped it over her tufty pink hair, a shade lighter than his own. He also padded the inside of her stroller with pillows for extra cushioning.

"Alright contestants, on your marks!"

Natsu and Romeo pushed their strollers up to the chalk line. Alzack stood close by, his pistol in the air, ready to let off a starting shot.

"On the count of three!" Gray told them.

"Three!" Natsu tightened his grip on Layla's stroller, his legs bent and ready to take off.

"Two!" The audience chanted along with Gray. Romeo gulped nervously and shifted his feet, crouching lower.

"One!" Silence…

And then the 'crack!' of Alzack's pistol as Gray and the crowd shouted "GO!"

Natsu and Romeo took off simultaneously and were even for a few seconds before Natsu pulled in front. They crowd lost sight of the race as they rounded a bend in the path.

"Everyone, please feel free to watch how the match unfolds via lacrima vision!" Gray turned to show the audience a massive lacrima screen hovering above the starting line.

"You can stop talking like that, ice princess," Gajeel growled and the dark haired mage deflated as he resumed his place with the Romeo supporters.

In the race…

Natsu puffed as he pushed the stroller up a hill, slowing from a sprint to a light jog. He heard Romeo's crunching footsteps close behind him as the younger man began to catch up.

Layla giggled as her father put on a burst of speed and crested the hill. Natsu sneaked a glance over his shoulder. Shit! Romeo was closer than he thought.

The dragon slayer cursed again when he felt something cold collide with his shoulder. It was the cold blue flames of Romeo's Rainbow Fire Magic.

Natsu threw some fireballs behind him, hoping to get Romeo without taking his eyes off path, but stumbled when a sticky purple fireball glued his feet to the ground. Romeo laughed manically as he sped past, Hamlet's delighted shrieks coming from the stroller.

After a few minutes, Natsu managed to burn away the purple fire with his own flames and took off at a sprint.

"Come on, Layla," the pink haired mage puffed to his daughter, "we can still win."

Layla gurgled in reply and laughed happily when the stroller bumped over stray rocks on the path. Encouraged by his daughter's mirth, Natsu put on more speed, blazing a trail through the park, flames burning in his wake.

When he saw Romeo ahead of him, the dragon slayer let out an evil, sharp-toothed grin.

"Ha! Thought you'd lost me, Conbolt? Takes more than purple fire to slow down Natsu and Layla Dragneel!" he called ahead to opponent.

He ducked his head just in time to dodge another blue fireball and tugged his scarf over his mouth to guard against green, sleep-inducing flames.

They were at the north end of the park now, the section most used by the citizens of Magnolia. Right now these citizens were scattering in an effort get out of the way of the destructive mages who were throwing fireballs at each other and appeared to be pushing baby strollers. The good citizens of Magnolia gathered their children to their sides and placed their hands over their ears as they yelled obscenities at the men for ruining their afternoon. The adults then exchanged silent looks that agreed all Fairy Tail wizards were crazy.

After shoving a man out of his way, Natsu gobbled down fire from a nearby barbeque and took a deep breath before shooting it at Romeo.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

The dark haired man barely had time to dodge the stream of fire, which slowed him down and allowed Natsu to regain first place.

The dragon slayer chuckled to himself as Romeo disappeared from sight.

"Nobody tries to take the title of 'Best Father in Fairy Tail' from me, huh, Layla?"

The baby squealed in agreement and then in glee as they rounded a sharp bend.

"Look, Layla!" Natsu shouted, pointing ahead, "I can see the finish!"

The large crowd came into view, Natsu's supporters cheering and hollering while Romeo's booed when they spotted the pink haired man.

"We're gonna win!" Natsu exclaimed breathlessly,

"Not so fast, Dragneel!" Romeo yelled from behind them,

"Shit, shit, shit!" Natsu cursed as he mustered every last piece of strength and dashed for the finished line. He felt Romeo right beside him as they flew closer and closer to the finish.

They crossed the finish line at what felt like the same time. As the strollers rolled to a stop, both men collapsed to their knees in exhaustion.

"Woah, that was close, I think we'll have to watch a play back," Gray directed everyone's attention to the lacrima screen and they watched with bated breath as the footage of the race played back in slow motion.

Half the audience erupted in cheers when Layla's pink stroller crossed the line a fraction of a second before Hamlet's.

"The winner of Stroller Derby and the 'Best Father in Fairy Tail' is NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Gray announced.

As Natsu unclipped Layla from her stroller and lifted her into his arms, his fans converged on him, patting him on the back and offering handshakes.

"She certainly doesn't have your weakness for transport," Makarov chuckled as he patted the baby on the head and Natsu laughed along with him.

After the mob thinned out, Jellal approached Natsu and cleared his throat, somewhat nervously,

"Congratulations," he said, eyes downcast,

"Thanks," Natsu grinned back,

"Hey," the blue haired wizard continued, "After Erza has the baby, do you think… you and I… could play a round of Stroller Derby?"

**Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you all think :)  
**

**If you aren't the guest reviewer, you don't need to read this part.**

**Not trying to bash your ships, but Mira and Freed and Laxus and Cana would never work. Freed's waaaay to into Laxus to be with anyone else, like, maybe not even romantically, maybe he's too busy protecting him to think about anyone else. I think Laxus and Cana are too alike, they both have the don't show me affection thing going on and that would never work in a relationship and have they even ever spoken to each other…? But hey, it's just my opinion. **


	4. Ocean Master

**Thanks for your beautiful reviews, made my day :)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or DC. 50 points if you get it ;)**

**Ocean Master**

Tulia stood waist deep in the water, facing the open ocean with her eyes closed. The waves tried to push her body backwards. The twilight sun kissed the horizon. Images danced on the backs of her eyelids.

Snowy mountains, a burning town, fighting stances and glowing magic circles. A woman with short dark hair, two small boys laughing. The same woman smiling gently as her face cracked and her body dissolved.

"Tuuuuuulliaaaaa!"

Tulia jumped and her eyes snapped open, the images gone. She turned to the shore and spotted the small figure calling to her.

"Tulia!" he called again, "dinner's ready!"

The beach seemed so far away. She didn't realise she'd waded out so far.

"Okay! I'll be out in a minute!"

The little boy ran back up the beach and Tulia turned to stare at the ocean a moment longer before splashing back to shore. She picked up her towel and drew is around her shoulders as she made her way up the beach, sand gritty between her toes.

Her parents had decided they wanted to get away from the city during the summer and so they rented a beach house at Akane Resort for a two-week holiday.

Tulia loved the beach. They had been at the resort for only four days and already her hair was stiff with sea salt and her cheeks red with sun. She loved the cool breezes, the warm sand at her back as she watched clouds sail across the sky. She loved the way the waves sucked at her toes when she stood right on the edge of the water. But most of all she loved the ocean itself. It was cool and inviting on a warm day, soothing on a chilly night. It felt like home, a part of her. It was strange, though. Ever since she arrived, when she went in the ocean she'd get flashes of other people, glimpses into someone else's life.

Arriving at her beach house, Tulia draped her damp towel over the porch rail and wiped her feet clean on the doormat before sliding open the door and going inside. She was greeted by the delicious smell of spaghetti and the sounds of her brothers running amok. In her room she slipped a blue dress over her swimmers and tied her waist length blue-black hair out of her eyes, ready for dinner.

Tulia found her mother and her four-year-old twin brothers, Ash and Sky, in the dining room. Juvia was standing over the boys, a hand on her hip and a stern expression on her face.

"Now, is this appropriate to wear at the dinner table?" she asked,

The boys were in nothing but their underwear. They looked at each other before nodding. Tulia laughed, glad her brothers had inherited their father's weird stripping habit rather than her.

"Boys, please go put on some clothes. At least some pants," Juvia told them exasperatedly. This was a common occurrence in the Fullbuster household.

"Come on, Juvia, they're fine," Gray said, entering the room, also in just his underwear, "now let's eat, I'm starving!"

Seated at the table, Juvia brought out the pasta and Gray entertained his sons with small displays of ice make magic.

"Daddy, where did you learn your magic?" Tulia asked around a mouth full of spaghetti.

Her father paused before answering, sadness flashing through his eyes.

"A lady called Ur. I became her student when I was about your age."

Tulia was silent for a moment and then "where is she now?"

"She died," Gray said simply,

"Oh. I'm sorry, Daddy,"

"It's okay, darling, it was a long time ago."

...

Later that night Tulia was sitting on her bed with Juvia who was brushing her daughter's shower-wet hair. Gray was putting Ash and Sky to bed in the other room, but the shouts heard made it obvious the boys were playing instead of settling down.

"Mama, when can I learn proper magic?"

Tulia had dabbled in both her mother and father's brands of magic but had not felt a particular affinity for Static Ice Make Magic or Water Magic. Gray and Juvia had trialled a few magic tutors for their daughter but none were quite right.

"Soon, darling. We must find you the right master first." Juvia told her,

"And then I can join the guild with Nate and Ferron?" Tulia asked excitedly as her mother began to weave her hair into a braid.

"Yes. And then you can join the guild." Juvia gave a soft laugh at her daughter's eagerness.

Now dressed in a white nightie with her hair braided and her blankets tucked around her chin, Tulia was ready for a good night's sleep.

"Sweet dreams Tulia," Juvia whispered, kissing her on the forehead, "I have to go sort out your brothers."

"Mama," Tulia said before her mother left the room, "can you open the window? I like listening to the ocean."

Juvia crossed to the window and pushed it open, allowing a warm salty breeze and the sounds of crashing waves into room.

"Good night, Mama," Tulia murmured as Juvia gently closed the door behind her.

...

Tulia was woken by someone calling her name. She lifted her heavy eyelids and blearily searched the room. No one was there. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard it again.

"Tulia!"

This time it sounded lie it was coming from the beach. Now wide awake, Tulia pushed aside gauzy curtains and leant out her window to look down the beach. Again, no one was there but as soon as she locked eyes on the sea, Tulia knew it was the one calling to her.

It was easy for her to swing her legs over the window sill and gently drop to the ground. The sky overhead was clear and the stars were bright, the ocean silver with the full moon's light.

Tulia sprinted soundlessly over sand that was still warm from the day's heat and when she reached the water, she splashed in without hesitation. The warm water felt like a huge sigh of relief against her skin and she dived under the waves without a care for her pyjamas.

"You look just like him."

It was the same voice that woke her. Still underwater Tulia opened her eyes but saw nothing but bubbles. When she resurfaced, she pushed some loose strands of hair out of her eyes and looked around.

"Who are you?" Tulia asked,

"Close your eyes," Tulia now realised the voice spoke directly to her mind. She closed her eyes.

More images flashed in her head. The dark haired woman holding a small baby, tears running down her cheeks, the woman handing her child to robed men. Now she was in the snow with the two small boys. They were all in their underwear. She laughed at something one of the boys had said as they walked through a shopping plaza. Clutched a small dress in her arms as she cried bitterly.

"I knew your father," she explained.

One of the small boys, the dark haired one, clutched the lighter haired one as silent tears welled in his eyes. A giant lizard-like monster. A leg made of ice. Arms crossed in front of a body in a spell stance, one palm facing upwards, and the other down.

"You're… Ur?" Tulia asked tentatively,

"I am," there was a hint of a chuckle behind the voice this time,

"You taught my father magic? But aren't you…" she trailed off, unsure if it was polite to tell the voice in her head that it was dead.

"Your father was my most determined pupil," Ur said, showing a small Gray shirtless in the snow, feet widened into a solid stance, a fist held over a open palm. Cool mist rolled from between his hands as he formed a shaky ice lance.

Curious, Tulia copied the position that was being projected into her mind. She felt the familiar rush of icy magic run down her arms and sit in her hands like pins and needles.

"The Static Ice Make doesn't suit you, child," Ur told her gently, "try something like this,"

Ur was teaching her young daughter a different brand of Ice Make Magic. This one created living things: roses on thorny vines, cages of flower petals and whirling floral shurikens.

Tulia stood taller and held her tingly hands in front of her chest, mirroring the Ur in her vision. Slowly she extended her arms, as fluidly as water and felt the magic held in her body disperse to the water surrounding her.

"Open your eyes, Tulia," Ur instructed her,

Tulia hesitantly did as she was told and gasped when she found herself in the centre of an enormous lotus flower made completely of ice.

"This is incredible!" she squealed excitedly, "How did I do it?"

"You just had to find the right magic," Ur said, a shrug in her voice,

"Or the right master!" Tulia was almost jumping for joy, "I've never been able to do magic before! Will you teach me more?"

"I can't teach like this. I'm the ocean, for God's sake," Ur argued,

"But you're perfect," the young girl insisted, "please? I'll be the best student ever, I promise."

"I suppose a few lessons couldn't hurt," Ur submitted, somewhat reluctantly,

"Hooray!" Tulia really jumped now, "you won't regret it, you'll see!"

The dawn sun tinted the night sky gold as Tulia Fullbuster turned cartwheels over the damp sand, ecstatic that she had finally found her very own master.

**Don't forget to leave a real nice review telling me what you think :D**


	5. Daisy Chain

**Wooo one month anniversary of Fairy Tail: Next Gen! Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read this :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything **

**Daisy Chain**

The group was gathered in front of the decorative fountain in the centre of the shopping plaza. The tall broad man paced before three children and a black cat, his hands clasped behind his back.

"As you all know," he started his voice stern like a military general to his troops, "it's your mother's birthday tomorrow and because I was too busy with planning the party, I haven't gotten her a present yet."

Gajeel had spent the past few weeks organising a surprise party for Levy's birthday. The whole guild was invited and it was going to be one of the biggest festivities Fairy Tail had ever seen, with food, alcohol, games and a very large cake.

"Told you to let Lucy help organise the party." Pantherlily muttered under his breath.

Gajeel glowered at the Exceed before going on,

"I've brought you all here today to help me find the perfect gift for Levy."

"Why should we, Daddy? _We've _already gotten Mama's present," Gajeel's daughter narrowed her eyes and scepticism crept into her innocent voice.

"I'll, uhh…" the dragon slayer stuttered, trying to think of a good incentive,

"I'll buy you all ice cream!" he exclaimed,

"Okay!" A sunny smile returned to the young girl's face.

Gajeel gave a 'gihihi!' of triumph as he surveyed his brood. Ferron, the oldest at eight years old, was the spitting image of his father with wide shoulders and coarse dark hair halfway down his back bound in a low ponytail. Slanted crimson eyes sat above a straight nose and a smirk that was equal parts arrogant, playful and dangerous. Despite his young age, Ferron already had iron studs along his eyebrows, in his bottom lip and a ring through his nose like a bull. His newest metallic additions were shiny studs that sat above each knuckle in his fist.

The middle child was Gajeel's only daughter, Isadora. She had her father's dark hair, but on the little girl it was soft, wavy and cut short at her shoulders. From her mother Isadora had inherited wide dark eyes, a small stature and a sweet, cheerful nature. For the last year she had been studying Plant Magic with Droy and even though she was only six years old the little Redfox girl was fast becoming a powerful mage.

Holding Isadora's hand was two year old Alden, the youngest boy. Blueberry hair covered his head and hazel eyes peered from a chubby face. Ever since he was a baby, Alden was entranced by the stories told at his bedside and had a great thirst for knowledge.

"Alright!" Gajeel clapped his hands decisively, "We'll split into two groups. Lily, you take Isadora and Alden and Ferron will come with me. Meet back here in two hours."

The Iron Dragon Slayer handed Lily a wad of Jewels before the Exceed led the two youngest children in the direction of a candle shop. Gajeel and Ferron headed the other way. The father-son duo was silent for a moment before Ferron snorted with amusement and said,

"I can't believe you haven't gotten Mama a present yet,"

"Shut it, kid," Gajeel gently shoved his son on the shoulder, "I was busy with the party. When did you go shopping, anyway?"

"We all went last week with Juvia and Tulia while you were looking at cakes," the little boy explained, "We got her a new Light Pen so don't steal our idea."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Gajeel chuckled (gihihi!) as he and Ferron entered their first shop of the day.

What they didn't know was that it was the first shop of many in a seemingly endless quest to find the perfect gift for the Solid Script Mage.

In a clothing store, Gajeel deliberated over a headscarf in Levy's favourite orange, before placing it back on the rack saying it was too plain and she already had a million like it anyway. There weren't any shoes in the shoe store she would like and Ferron didn't think his mother would be interested in a pedicure. They were in the lingerie store for all of two seconds before Gajeel dragged Ferron out, both with reddened cheeks. In a high-end department store, they decided against expensive perfumes while uptight cashiers gave them suspicious looks out of the corners of their eyes. Ferron stuck his tongue out at them as they left and one on the ladies almost fainted when she saw it was pierced too. Gajeel almost bought Levy a new pair of Wind-Reader Glasses at the magic shop but Ferron remembered at the last minute that Lucy had bought her some already.

Father and son collapsed on a bench in the shade with heavy sighs.

"I didn't know it would be this hard," Gajeel lamented, "we'll never find something good,"

Ferron took a gulp of water from his bottle and wiggled his aching feet. There was half an hour before they had to meet the others and Ferron had spied a jewellery shop a few steps away.

"Come on," he pulled his father to his feet, "let's check out the jewellery store and if there's nothing there I suppose we can go back and get one of those perfumes."

Gajeel let his son drag him to the shop where he was enveloped in blue velvet, low lighting and the sparkle of precious stones. The helpful store assistant showed them earrings, necklaces and rings but there was nothing they liked especially. Gajeel was inspecting a necklace with a heart pendant when Ferron called,

"How about this?"

Gajeel joined his son and they both pressed their noses against the glass case

It was a simple bracelet of silver beads with a single daisy charm hanging from the middle and in the flowers centre was a shimmering diamond. Gajeel fell in love with it immediately. It was small but beautiful, just like Levy.

"How much for this one?" he asked the assistant,

"10,000 Jewels, sir," she told him,

"I'll take it," the dragon slayer said without hesitation and counted out the right amount of money. The assistant took the payment and packaged the bracelet in a little box which Gajeel then placed securely in his pocket. He slung his arm around Ferron's shoulder as they left the shop and made their way to the fountain.

They were waiting for only a moment when Lily arrived in his battle form holding a sleeping Alden and Isadora trailing behind. They had gotten a box of Levy's favourite chocolates and had also found some pretty blue flower patterned wrapping paper.

Isadora's mouth dropped into a little 'o' when she saw the bracelet and insisted Gajeel let her try it on.

"Mama will love it!" she exclaimed and then after a beat of silence, "is it time for ice cream now?"

Gajeel nodded and took Isadora's hand and Ferron liberated Lily of Alden so he could return to his smaller form.

"They had better have kiwi flavour," Lily muttered as they made their way to the ice cream store.

**Hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Summer Day Blues

**So, this is sort of like a crossover chapter I guess… Thanks for the reviews, they were beautiful :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

**Summer Day Blues **

The day was hot and lazy. The ceiling fans clicked high overhead, pushing around nothing but hot air. The heat sapped the strength from the Fairy Tail guild members who sat in their seats saying little and moving less. Mira kept up a steady stream of cool drinks but it did little to alleviate the heat that had rendered the guildhall silent.

A young trio sat at a table in the centre of the hall. Nate and Ferron were both shirtless; the former lay with his head on the table, periodically taking sips from a glass of ice water. Tulia sat across from him, dressed in nothing but a blue and white striped bikini top and blue shorts. Her long hair was braided and wound around her head to keep it off her neck. She was slumped forward on the table, her chin propped on her hand, making little floating ice lilies in Nate's drink. Ferron sat beside her, slouched back with his arms crossed, sulking because the humidity was making his hair frizzy. Every now and then he'd roll one of his lip studs into his mouth and then click it against his teeth as he flicked it back out again.

"Why can't we go in the pool again?" Nate asked with a sigh,

"For the hundredth time, it's being cleaned," Ferron told him, irritation leaking into his voice,

"I know!" Tulia interrupted them with a clap of her hands before a fight broke out, "why don't we play a game to distract ourselves?"

"Because it's freakin hot, that's why," Ferron mumbled,

"Come on," Tulia wheedled, "it'll be fun,"

"Alright," Nate said, dragging himself upright, "what are we playing?"

"How about we go down to the beach and-"

"No, not the beach," Ferron cut her off, "it's gonna be so hot down there we'll all burn to death,"

"Fine. How about a board game?" the dark haired girl suggested,

"No way," Nate told her, "they're too boring,"

"Hmmm, how about hide-and-go-seek? We can stay inside and we won't be sitting still,"

"Really, Tulia? How old are we? Four?" Ferron asked, pierced eyebrows raised,

"You can never be too old for hide-and-go-seek," she told him smartly,

"Okay, but as long as I'm seeking," Nate negotiated and Ferron shrugged in agreement,

"Great," Tulia beamed, "we can have teams of two if we can find a fourth person,"

"Well, is Simon around?" Ferron asked, sitting up straight and craning his neck to look around the guildhall,

"Nah, I think he's gone on a job with his dad," Nate told them, "but I know who can play with us!"

The blonde boy reached down to his belt, unhooked one of the shiny silver gate keys and held it before him,

"Open, Gate of the Dragon! Draco!"

There was a puff of smoke and the chime of an arriving spirit. The smoke cleared to reveal Draco in his human form, emerald scales glittering down his back and orange hair framing his face.

"Ta-da! A fourth player!" Nate announced proudly,

Draco bowed low to the boy in greeting.

"The dragon responds quickly to his master's call,"

"Wow, Blondie, never thought I'd see anyone bow to you," Ferron scoffed,

"You wanna go, Metal Head?" Nate jumped to his feet; fists raised, his lethargy forgotten.

"Boys, stop it," Tulia scolded, "now, how about Nate and Draco seek and Ferron and I hide?"

Without waiting for an answer, she dragged Ferron to his feet and led him away from the table.

"Count to one hundred, then come and find us!" Tulia called back over her shoulder.

Nate sat down and covered his eyes. He felt Draco settle beside him.

"The dragon is confused," the spirit said, "what are the young ones doing?"

Nate uncovered his eyes to explain, "We're playing hide-and-go-seek. Tulia and Ferron have to hide and then we go find them after we count to one hundred, alright?"

"Yes. The dragon is intrigued. The dragon wants to play this game," Draco gave a devilish grin as he covered his eyes like Nate had. The blonde boy began counting.

"One,"

"One," Draco echoed,

"Two,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

"Three,"

…

First, Tulia led Ferron upstairs to the higher levels of the guildhall. They spent precious seconds jiggling doorknobs, only to discover the doors were locked. Tulia then suggested that they hide in the bell tower but Ferron grudgingly admitted he didn't do so well with heights. The duo crept back downstairs and ducked behind the bar, quickly shushing Mira who jumped in surprise when she saw them. They peeked over the counter at Nate and Draco, who were sitting at the table side by side with their hands over their eyes.

"Sixty-four," they counted,

"Sixty-five,"

"Sixty-six,"

Not much time left.

Tulia and Ferron ducked back behind the bar and pressed their backs to the cabinets. Suddenly, Ferron gasped and his red eyes brightened, wide with an idea. He rose to a crouch and grabbed Tulia's hand,

"Come with me, I thought of the best hiding place," he grinned, showing off his sharp teeth.

Tulia followed him but kept her eyes trained on the ground so her friend wouldn't see the blush that had crept across her cheeks at their contact. Ferron led her through the swinging door to the Fairy Tail kitchen and let go of her hand as they arrived in front of the walk-in freezer.

"Nate will _never_ think to look in here and we can get out of the heat," the black haired boy explained as he threw open the door, letting out a wave of cold air.

"This is perfect!" Tulia said as she followed Ferron inside and slid the door closed behind them, the cool air welcome on their warm skin.

"And we can lie up there," Ferron pointed to empty top shelves that were very close to the ceiling, really just enough room for two children to lie side by side, "come on, I'll give you a boost,"

Ferron stood by the shelves and laced his fingers together, forming a cup for Tulia's bare foot. He hoisted her up and she scrambled to their perch. She was about to offer Ferron a hand up when she saw he was already scaling the shelves like a ladder. When he reached the top, he lay down beside her and they shuffled around until they were comfortable, noses a hair's width away from the roof and plumes of white dragon breath escaping from their lips.

"And now we wait," Ferron murmured,

"And now we wait," Tulia agreed.

…

"Ready or not, here were come!" Nate called as he lifted his head from his palms, Draco following his lead. They looked around for a few moments, blinking until their eyes got used to the light. Nate stood, pushing back the bench with his knees and said,

"Come on, I think I heard them go upstairs," the blonde boy then downed the rest of his drink, the ice lilies looking slightly wilted, and motioned for Draco to follow him as he clumped up to the second floor.

After searching the floor to find most of the doors locked, the spirit and his master made their way higher, checking doors as they went, until they reached the bell tower. Nate leaned over the railing, looking down at the empty courtyard as a cool breeze caressed his heated skin. He turned to Draco who was inspecting the big brass bell.

"Do you think they could be somewhere on the roof? Somewhere we can't see?" he asked,

"The dragon will find out for his master. The dragon will find the young ones," Draco said before he transformed into his dragon form and flew high into the sky, his sinewy body twisting and turning in endless loops. He dived back down to the guild and circled around the building a few times before alighting back on the bell tower in his human form.

"The dragon is sorry to inform his master that his friends are not on the roof," Draco informed Nate, his eyes downcast,

"It's okay," the boy grinned, "they must be downstairs."

Nate thought hard as he and Draco descended back through the guildhall,

"Now…" he mused, "where would I hide if it was this hot?"

"Somewhere cold?" Draco suggested as he used his sharp fingernails to clean the scales along his shoulders. Nate clicked his fingers and eyes lit up.

"Draco, you're a genius!" the blonde boy ran the rest of the way downstairs, his dragon close behind. He stopped when he reached the bar, panting.

"Mira!" he called, "where's the coldest place in the guild?"

"Probably the walk-in freezer in the kitchen, why?" the white-haired barmaid told them,

"Thanks!"

Nate and Draco dashed behind the bar and into the kitchen as Mira laughed softly and shook her head at the children's antics.

The boys quickly located the freezer but before they could even reach for the handle, the door burst open from the inside to reveal a fuming Tulia,

"You cheated!" she accused,

"I did not!" Nate defended himself,

"You did so, you asked Mira where we were! Ferron heard you!" Tulia began advancing towards him, a dark look in her eyes,

"I only asked her where the coldest place in the guild was!" Nate started backing away form his friend,

"It's the same thing!" she insisted before leaping at him and grabbing him in a chokehold,

"Help! Ferr…on…Dra…cooo…" he gasped, as he tried to fight her off but she was stronger than she looked,

"It would be improper of the dragon to lay a hand on the lady," Draco told Nate from where he stood by the kitchen door.

Ferron just shrugged, "You shouldn't have cheated. You brought all this on yourself,"

"How… how about we play a-another round?" Nate suggested as his face slowly turned red, "you and Ferron… seek. We'll hide."

Tulia let go of Nate's throat, "Okay. _We _won't cheat, I promise,"

She stalked out of the kitchen, Ferron following a moment after. Nate sat up and massaged his neck,

"I didn't realize she was so serious about hide-and-go-seek…"

**I freaking love hide-and-go-seek. I'm 18 years old and I still play it and I probably will when I'm like 87 or something. **

**So yeah, leave a review to tell me what you think aaaaand I'll post again next week :D **


	7. Up the Mountain

**Once again, thanks for the comments, I'm glad you're all enjoying my stories!**

**Up the Mountain**

The sun rose steadily above Holly's head as she made her way up the mountain. It was a warm day but she was kept cool by regular breezes that swept over the face of the mountain.

That morning Holly had woken at sunrise, seen the beautiful day and decided to go for a hike. She had invited Rose along too, but she had already made plans with Midori. Holly didn't mind; she was glad Rose was having fun with her new boyfriend. So she set out that morning with a backpack filled with water and fruit and set her sights on a tree-covered mountain in the East Forest.

Holly was almost halfway up the mountain now and so she stopped for a mid-morning snack. She found a break in the trees and basked in the warm sun as she munched on an apple. When she finished her brunch, she took a swig of water and continued her journey.

As she climbed, Holly was accompanied by the singing of birds and the rustle of small forest life. The wind whistled around her body and teased her hair from its braid. Holly paused for a moment and gazed back down the mountain. At this height, she could see Magnolia sprawled before her, surrounded on three sides by lush green forest. To the east, the clear blue ocean stretched out to the horizon. Holly never felt alone with nature. She trekked onwards.

…

Alfie cursed as his right foot sunk into yet another patch of mud. He wrenched himself free and wiped the mud from his pointy-toed black show on a tuft of grass. He sighed and resumed his march upwards.

"Stupid Ichiya," he mumbled to himself, "'go fetch ingredients for my parfums,' he says, 'go get them fresh,' he says."

Alfie kicked through some dried leaves, "'Of course, master, whatever you wish.' I must say," he grumbled bitterly.

Because Ichiya wanted fresh ingredients for brewing parfums, Alfie had to take a three-hour train ride to Magnolia, hunt through the forest for various herbs and roots and now he was trudging up a mountain for a single flower that Ichiya could have easily gotten dried at the local market.

It wasn't like there was anyone else who could go ingredient hunting either. Hibiki, Eve and Ren had all retired from the Trimens, Ren to be with Sherry, though he insisted it was her idea and Eve had resumed his career with the Rune Knights, partnering with Lahar and Doranbalt. Alfie's father, Hibiki, settled down with Jenny Realight (now Lates). Besides Alfie, the couple had another child, a seven-year-old daughter named Diarra.

So with none of the original Trimens left to do his bidding, Ichiya had recruited Alfie at a young age to follow in his father's footsteps. At first it had been fun, running errands and learning magic, but as he grew older, the workload became heavier and he had trouble keeping up with Ichiya's demands. Unfortunately for the red headed man, Alfie was not a smitten with him as the previous generation of Trimens had been. But since no one seemed interested in joining his team, for now Alfie was a Trimens of one.

…

It was nearing noon now and the day's heat was beginning to make Holly regret her expedition to higher ground. She halted in the shade of a tree to squint towards the mountain peak. She couldn't be far away now…

Holly was about to set off again when she heard small trickling sounds. Curious, she followed her ears and soon arrived at a bubbling creek. The water was running fast and clear and looked reasonably deep towards the middle. When she dipped her hand in, Holly discovered it was deliciously cool. She briefly entertained the idea of going for a swim but deflated when she remembered she hadn't brought swimmers.

"But wait," she thought, "I'm on a mountain in the middle of nowhere. No one's going to come by. Surely it won't matter if I swim in my underwear."

The thought was all it took for Holly to convince herself and she was stripping down to her underwear and leaving her boots, clothes and bag on the rocky shore.

"It's no different to a bikini, really," she justified as she splashed into the invitingly chilly water.

Holly ducked her head under the surface and undid her hair from its restraints, teasing out knots as she went along. She stayed underwater for as long as her lungs would allow, enjoying the way the water refreshed her skin.

When she resurfaced, Holly eased herself onto her back and floated peacefully, holding onto a tree root in the riverbed so as not to float away, her eyes closed against the sun.

…

Almost at the summit, Alfie could say he wasn't a fan of this mountain. His beautiful suede shoes were streaked with mud, as were the hems of his pants. There were numerous rips in his shirt sleeves and his vest had lost a button. He just wished he could find Ichiya's silly flower and get off this godforsaken mountain. He was already daydreaming about returning to his hotel and ending his horrible day with a warm shower and a soft bed.

Alfie shook his water bottle experimentally. The small bit of liquid left sloshed around in the empty space and he berated himself for not packing more refreshments. Now he'd have to find a water source. Alfie took his Light Pen from his bag and wrote a short line of runes in the air before him, a simple water-finding spell. Once completed, the runes morphed into a little glowing bug and took off through the trees. The mage hurried after his spell, crashing through underbrush and clambering over logs in an effort to keep the bug in his sights.

After what felt like a marathon and a half, the magic bug came to a standstill and Alfie caught up to it a moment later. He bent double, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. The glimmering bug reverted to its original runes and gently faded away, its job done.

Alfie could now hear the sounds of moving water and sunlight blinded him as it glinted across the creek's surface. He was standing on the edge of a clearing, through which a narrow stream ran. The water looked clean and drinkable and there was plenty of shade if he decided to rest. But that wasn't all. A girl in nothing but a black bra and matching panties stood waist deep in the water. She was turned slightly towards him but her eyes were trained downwards looking intently at something below the surface, so he could see her curvaceous profile and heart shaped face with full pink lips and high cheekbones framed with mid length light brown hair. Her skin was lightly tanned, boasting many days spent in the sun.

Alfie blinked, unable to believe his eyes. Perhaps he was hallucinating due to a heatstroke or something (he was wearing a two-piece suit after all) because there was no way such a beautiful girl could be bathing in an isolated stream on a mountain. He took a step forward to get a better look.

...

Holly heard a twig snap and looked up from the riverbed where she had spotted an interestingly shaped rock. She glanced in the direction of the sound, expecting to see a fox or a rabbit or maybe even an inquisitive deer. Instead it was a boy. Holly froze her eyes wide with shock. He was tall, taller than her, about her age and looking a bit worse for wear with leaves in his reddish-brown hair, a thin scratch along his cheek and the long billowy sleeves of his purple shirt in tatters. His large blue eyes were trained on her body and Holly remembered she was wearing close to nothing.

"PERVERT!" she screamed, one hand darting to cover her breasts while the other was flung into a right hook as she yelled, "Earthen Fist!"

A large fist made of earth erupted from the ground beneath the boy and the following punch knocked him into a tree trunk, out cold. As Holly lowered her fist, its earthy counterpart retreated back into the ground. She hurried out of the water to wear she had left her clothes and dressed quickly, intending to leave the creepy boy far behind. But as she was lacing her boots, she kept glancing to where he was slumped against the tree.

Curiosity got the better of her and instead of high-tailing it away from the scene, Holly stood above the boy and emptied the contents of her canteen over his head. He spluttered to consciousness looked around hazily until his eyes locked on hers.

"Oh, it's you," he said, pushing his now wet hair off his forehead and climbing shakily to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Holly asked coldly, her arms crossed and wishing she had worn a shirt that didn't show off so much of her stomach.

"Just passing through," the boy shrugged, "but if I knew this is what happened on mountains in the East Forest, I would have passed through a long time ago,"

Holly ignored the suggestive comment and the sly smirk that accompanied it.

"Why were you staring at me?" she asked,

"Because you're beautiful, why else?"

_Beautiful. _Holly had never been beautiful before. Sure, her mother always told her how lovely she was and her father said she was manly (a compliment coming from him) but it was always Rose was praised as the beauty of the two. It was Rose that got noticed by boys, Rose that got anonymous love letters and flowers delivered to her door.

Holly never minded up until right this moment when a perverted stranger told her she was beautiful and she realised what she was missing out on.

...

The girl's hard glare softened when Alfie told her why he was looking at her. He had told her the truth. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, even when she was dumping water over his head and death staring him she looked like an angel.

She was quiet for a long moment before continuing her interrogation, though not as harshly as before.

"Who are you? And why are you here, really?"

"My name is Alfie Lates," he told her, "I'm trying to find a flower that grows on this mountain. It's for my master. And what about you? Do you bathe in these parts often?"

"No," the girl replied tersely, "I'm just out for a walk, that's all."

"You mean you're here because you want to be?" Alfie asked incredulously,

"Of course I am. Aren't you?"

"Absolutely not! The only reason I'm on this mountain is because stupid Ichiya wants stupid fresh ingredients. There's no way I'd come up here of my own free will."

"But don't you think it's lovely? Nature is always lovely," the girl insisted to which Alfie scoffed,

"Please. I've been here since sunrise and the only lovely thing I've seen is you,"

The girl went all quiet again, like she'd never received a compliment before, so Alfie asked a question of his own.

"What's your name?"

She hesitated only a moment before answering, "Holly. Holly Strauss."

"Well, Holly Strauss, it appears you have far more experience in this sort of environment than I do. Perhaps you could accompany me to the top and help me find this flower? If you have nowhere else to be, of course."

"Yes, I suppose I could," Holly's cheeks burned red as she answered him, her tone slightly begrudging. Alfie found it strangely endearing, her unique combination of aloofness and embarrassment.

As they set off together, Alfie decided this mountain was alright after all.

**Whew, didn't expect this one to be quite so long... So yeah, leave me a review, as always I love to hear what you think :)**


End file.
